Along with the rapid development of the liquid crystal display technology and increasing requirement of the display device for users, an electric product having a narrow frame display effect has been more and more favorite by users, specifically, the television, computer, and mobile display products.
Currently, for a liquid crystal display technology using a backlight, a narrow frame will increase a light leakage risk at the edge. Therefore, an adhesive dispensing process is added in the narrow frame process to effectively fix each element in order to prevent an edge of the display device from leaking a light in order to increase a display effect of an image of the display device. However, a thickness of the liquid adhesive in the adhesive dispensing process cannot be precisely controlled, which will seriously affect the technology effect of the narrow frame.